Wicked Powers
by unusually not tall
Summary: Darcy powers always wished that she was different.She just didn't expect it to come true.Now with new powerful abilities Darcy will become someone she doesn't even recognize.
1. Bring me to life

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that you would recognize, including X-men: Evolution and anything related to it.  
><em>

**CHAPTER 1: Bring me to life**

I was hiding behind a trashcan, that wasn't what I was supposed to be doing tonight. I was supposed to be at my best friend Chelsea's house for a sleepover with our friend Sarah. But we _had_ to go to 7-11 for snacks. If only we stayed at home like I wanted.

We wouldn't have witnessed a shooting.

We wouldn't have had to run.

And I wouldn't be cowering behind a trashcan in a dead end ally.

The sound of footsteps were coming closer to me, I only hoped he didn't see me. But the footsteps kept coming closer and closer until I could hear him breathe over me. I backed up slowly until my back hit the chain link fence that prevented any escape.

I began to cry, begging for mercy as he came closer with his gun. I shut my eyes, aware my life was over. And it went with a bang.

There was a feeling of nothingness. A short time where everything was dark and I couldn't feel anything anymore, not my surroundings, not pain, just nothing.

Then it all came back in a single moment. I heard the small sound of metal hitting concrete and saw the back of the man that shot me. My eyes went red.

Within a second I had him by his throat against a wall. Now that I could see his face I saw that he was only a couple years older than me. Still a boy, who made some really bad decisions early in life. Probably thought they were better than his already shitty life.

He was scared, I could feel him shaking. The gun he still held was pressed into my side. Not for long. The gun floated out of his grip, up to my eye level then crumpled up and was tossed toward the fence.

"Please… don't hurt me…" He cried. It just made me even angrier.

"Why should I give you mercy when you gave me none?" I couldn't recognize my own voice. It was like I someone else, and the real me was sitting on the sidelines unable stop this imposter. I felt dangerously close to killing him, but I really didn't want that. I managed to restrain the urge "I'm going to do you a favor and give you a second chance, so if you wake up I hope you begin to rethink your life."

I threw him at the chain link fence, effectively knocking him out. Fire burned at the tips of my fingers and I flicked it at the ground allowing the ally to catch fire. Then I turned around and walked down the street. The sound of sirens were heading in my direction.

I don't know who I am anymore.

"Darcy!" Chelsea screamed as she ran to hug me.

"We were so worried about you!" Sydney cried, joining the hug.

"What happened?" Chelsea questioned. "We ran away but you weren't with us." I didn't have the heart to tell her that no one was with anybody. We all ran in different directions.

"I hid behind a trashcan in an ally, he didn't even see me." I lied, I felt like I had to. What would they think if they knew what I did? They might think it was cool… but they also might think I was a freak or a monster.

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK<p>

"Who are you?" I opened the door to a bald man in a wheel chair. "And how did you get up here?" I inquired as I remembered that we lived upstairs.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I am a mutant, like you." The thing is, he didn't say that out loud.

"Please, come in." I gestured inside.

"Darcy, I'm home!" My mom called 20 minutes later, "Who is that? Darcy, what did I say about opening the door to strangers?" She was mad at me.

"Not to unless you or dad is here, but mom this is Professor Xavier, he can help me."

"What are you talking about? What do you need help with? What's wrong sweetie?" Her voice softened for that last part.

"I haven't told you anything about it before, but I'm a mutant." I looked her straight in the eye, practically begging her to believe me. It didn't work; she just started pointing fingers at the Professor.

"Who do you think you are? Coming here and thinking you can trick my daughter into believing any stupid bull you want! Well your little scam isn't going to work because she has a mother to tell her what's right and what's wrong!"

"MOM! STOP!" I yelled holding her back, because frankly she looked like she was going to paralyze the rest of the man. "I didn't tell you before because I know how you get, but the other day when I spent the night at Chelsea's we went out. And I got shot, right between my eyes."

"What?" My mother's whisper was so quiet; she may not have said anything at all.

"I died mom. I died."

"Of course not, honey, if you died I wouldn't be talking right now. I'd be too busy crying."

"But I did mom. Then I came back seconds later, gained super strength, crumpled a gun like a sheet of paper with my mind, and started a fire without a lighter." She just laughed at me. Maybe I am just crazy, and the good professor here is just going to take me to the loony bin.

"This isn't a joke Mrs. Powers; your daughter isn't the only one to exhibit special abilities. There is nothing to worry about, it isn't a disease, and there is nothing wrong with your daughter. This is just evolution taking its course."

"I don't believe this." My mom buried her face in her hands, a typical sign that she is getting fed up with this.

"Then I'll show you. Then you'll have to believe." I insisted. Walking from the living room to behind the kitchen counter seemed like the farthest thing in the world, when in reality it was just a couple steps. I gingerly picked up a sharp knife from the drawer. Hoping my body could heal something other than a bullet wound, I ignored my mother's pleas, and placed the sharp end of the knife between my thumb and forefinger.

Then I shouted in pain as blood pooled out of the fresh cut I made. I brought it to the sink to wash off, and before my mom could even get to me it was already healed. There wasn't even a scar left to remember.

"How?" Again she was practically inaudible.

"This is what we've been trying to tell you mom. I'm not normal, I'm a mutant, and I have superpowers. Isn't it great?" I exclaimed.

"I- I don't know…" She almost stumbled under the weight of this revelation.

"Mrs. Powers, Darcy is an exceptionally talented young woman and I have extended an invitation for her to stay at my school for the gifted."

"And where exactly is this school?"

"Bayville, New York." I could see that my mom was calculating the distance. Then finally…

"No."

"What? Mom why?" I whined.

"Because it's too far away and I still don't trust him."

"Understandable, but you and your husband are free to see the institute for yourselves. And of course, I will take care of the transportation."

"See mom? No worries, come on, at least look at it, I really want to go."

"You really want to leave?" She sounded kind of sad. Like it was her that I wanted to get away from, no I just wanted to get out of El Cajon. I nodded as my answer; she was going to make me cry I just know it. "Fine, I'll talk to your father about it."

"Yay! Thank you so much mom." Then I hugged her, giving way to a very touching moment.

* * *

><p>"This place is awesome!" I exclaimed, hovering above the Professor's mansion in his own jet. My parents looked a little more than worried the whole trip, especially when we started to land on a basketball court.<p>

"Now, Ms. Munroe, do you always land the jet here?" My father was an awkward man, and looked particularly uncomfortable talking to Ororo Munroe, or as I'll know her, Storm.

"No, we usually land it underground." My dad didn't ask any more questions.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I was in awe of this place, the estate was so big and green, the house was like a dream, and the students were so… interesting. Not even ten minutes in and I've already seen a boy crash into a brick wall like a cannonball, a girl walk through the front door, and then there was Kurt…

"Hallo!" I thought my parents were going to faint when the blue demon boy with the spiked tail appeared in a puff of smoke. "I am-"

"Kurt Wagner, from Germany, right?"

"Ja! How did you know?"

"I don't know, I've just been knowing things lately."

"Is zat your power? To know?"

"No, I don't think so." I told him, a smile on my lips. I wish I knew what my power was, it would be so much easier to try and use it, but it's so confusing.

"Like, are you done bothering them Kurt?" The girl who walked through the door came in again, this time through the wall. "Hey, I'm-"

"Katherine Pryde, but you prefer Kitty, or Shadowcat. Nice intangibility by the way."

"So is that, like, what it's called?" She briefly looked back to the wall that she just phased through. "And like, how did you know my name?"

"Vell, I sink it's her power." Kurt chimed in, just as the professor came in.

"Ah, Kurt, Kitty, why don't you show Darcy around, while I speak with her parents."

They showed me around the outside first. To the basketball court that was now devoid of any jet, to the swimming pool, to tennis court, to the little forest they had going on in the back. Kurt said that they sometimes trained in these areas. When I asked what kind of training, Kitty explained that it varied between self-control, defense, or rescue training.

Then I was given a tour of the inside, through the foyer, to the kitchen and dining room, to the living room, and the door to the professor's office. I got to see the nurse-like room, where I would be going if I was ever injured. I told them that I didn't see that happening. Of course they didn't understand until Kurt realized it was a part of my power.

"So you're also a healer, like Logan." Kurt commented.

"I guess…. Who's Logan?"

"Shouldn't you like already know? You knew my name before I told you?" Kitty seemed confused, as well as Kurt…. If only I had a normal power like them.

"Yeah, but I didn't know your names before I met you, it just came to me when I saw you." I awaited the look of understanding from them….

"Anyways…" Kitty interjected in the ensuing silence.

Kitty showed me to where I would be staying, which was with Rogue. Although Rogue wasn't there at the moment, Kitty told me all about her….

"And that's how she, like totally, switched sides. Oh and Rogue doesn't like being touched."

"Because of her power?" I asked.

"Fer shur. Oh my God, could you like just imagine life not being able to touch anybody?"

"Yea, it wouldn't be very pleasant." we moved on, Kitty showing me her room which was right next door and inviting me to come over if I ever need help or just wanted to talk.

Kurt generously pointed out were his room was, I presumed that he meant to give me the same offer.

Then we went downstairs and things got interesting…

"This is the Danger Room." Kitty motioned to the very empty metal room.

"What's so dangerous about it?" I inspected it closely but I still couldn't see anything too odd other than the control center above us.

"Like, that's why Kurt's up there with Mr. McCoy. Oh my God you're going to seriously freak." Ok, I was confused. And not just because I didn't know Mr. McCoy yet. Next there was a rumbling noise and the floor began to move, turning into a desert landscape.

"Ok yeah," I nodded, "You're right, I'm freaking." Kitty just laughed at me. "But, I still don't see what's so dangerous about this place." It didn't take long before I realized I was sinking. Glancing to Kitty I saw that she was sinking too. And angry.

"Kurt! You're gonna like get my clothes dirty!" This time I laughed.

"Vell, Vee needed to confince her somehow."

"I'm still not convinced Kurt!" I yelled up at him. I wasn't scared of quicksand; long as you don't struggle you're fine.

Then a red laser beam shot between me and Kitty.

"Kurt!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Don't point fingers at me it vas Hank." Kurt defended.

* * *

><p>"Mom, this place is great, can I please stay? Pretty please?" I begged when I went back to see my parents in the professor's office.<p>

"Well, I don't know honey, your father and I just aren't sure about this." My mother had that look on her face. The look of an over protective parent.

"It's just that we don't think this is the safest of places, with that training program and all." Ah, dad's can be so stupid sometimes. He's lying to me, he might not admit it, but I know that's not the real reason.

"But dad, I need to train to learn how to use my powers. So I can learn more about them, control them, and use them. As a mutant I know I'm not going to have a normal life, and I need to be able to use my powers for self defense. Plus, I could be a hero!"

"Darcy, we just don't think this is right for you." My dad said.

"No, you don't think this is right for you! All my life you guys have encouraged me to do whatever I want. But you know what? I just think you guys thought that I'd never actually do it, that I wouldn't leave. But I've always dreamed of this kind of opportunity, and now you're not supporting me when I really need it." I was upset, they could see that. Were they really going to say 'No, you can't stay here'?

"Maybe we could let her stay David." My mother suggested.

"What? Melissa are you crazy? Think of the danger she could be in!" My father was getting angry. He always over works himself when he gets angry, it's not good, it raises his blood pressure. My mom turned to whisper in his ear.

"I am. I'm also thinking about how much she'll hate us if we don't let her stay."

That night I had dinner at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I met all the mutants: Scott, Jean, Spyke, Ray, Bobby, Sam, Amara, Rahne, Roberto, Jamie, and I officially met Rogue, Logan, and Beast. This was different. I've never been around this many people that I've had something in common with. I could talk to them so easily, the only one I didn't talk to was Rogue.

She seemed so standoffish. I guess it's just something that came with her powers; not being able to get near people physically makes it hard to get close emotionally. But I know that we'll end up being best friends.


	2. Careful

**CHAPTER 2: Careful **

The next morning I was woken up at 5:00 for training by my alarm clock. I admit I was groggy and hadn't realized where I was until Rogue said in a wonderful southern accent that I 'should get up before Logan slices open the door.'

Today there was a session in the danger room. So today I get to really see what the danger room has to offer. It was me, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Bobby, and Scott. Logan was in the control center.

"I don't get why the Professor's havin' ya train in the danger room your first day." Rogue commented when we were suiting up.

"Seriously," Kitty added, "It's not like you didn't just learn about your powers, you know?"

"Maybe he's just trying to assess my abilities. Or use Cerebro again to find out exactly what it is." I suggested. They looked at me dumbfounded. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Like that's so weird how you do that." Kitty said, brushing off her baffled state.

"Do what?"

"Know things like that." Rogue explained, "I know fer a fact that nobody showed you Cerebro. Fer all ya should know it doesn't exist."

They were right. It was a bit odd. What could this mean my power is? Could I be a mind reader? An omniscient? Without even realizing it. Either way it didn't explain my other powers.

There was a mountain in the Danger Room. A forest surrounded it's base.

"The object of this session is to get to the top of the mountain first and defeat the obstacle waiting for you. Now go." Logan instructed from above.

"Like hey, do you guys wanna, you know, work together?" Kitty asked me and Rogue. Too bad for her we were already running into action. It didn't take long to get lost. The forest was relatively small, but thick. I tripped over a tree root. Something I should have seen coming.

I stood up and barely five feet away was an iced up Bobby laughing at me.

"It's not that funny Iceman." Fire escaped my mouth like a flamethrower. Bobby had to jump back not to get hit. When the flames subsided I could see that his ice melted a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Um, its ok, no harm no foul." That didn't keep him from freezing my feet to the ground and running away. Somehow I broke out within seconds.

"Bobby!" I screamed. Instead of finding him though, Kurt replied by teleporting in front of me.

"Vhy are you yelling at Bobby ven you should focus on climbing zat mountain?"

"Why are you teleporting around here, when you should be teleporting to the top of the mountain?" I asked back.

"Because I can only Teleport ven I know vhere I'm going or if I can see it." He explained. I refrained from telling him he could climb up a tree to see the peak. But, it wouldn't be a competition if I helped the enemy.

I started running through the forest. Kurt tried to tell me something as I speed off, but I was too quick and couldn't hear it. I was running faster than I ever have. Perhaps it was super speed.

_CRACK! _I stopped running immediately. I was in the thickest part of the forest, and the darkest. Everything was so blurred when I was running I hadn't noticed. Fear began crawling up my spine. I hate how I was so easily frightened.

Yellow eyes glared at me from under the brush. I screamed. A wolf lunged at me. My arm move instinctively to protect me. The expected pain of teeth sinking into my arm never came. It was as if an invisible shield was keeping it at bay.

I ran away, this time at a normal speed until I could see the top of the mountain. Closing my eyes I imagined being there. When they opened up I was. I didn't mean to do it. Heck, I didn't know that I could do it. But when I saw who was up there, I really wished I hadn't done it.

Magneto, a man I've never met before, but seriously don't think I ever want to. The pair of eyes staring at me from under his helmet chilled my bones so that I was frozen in fear. I knew he had magnetic abilities, although he hadn't done anything yet. The power felt familiar, like I used it before.

I moved just slightly and it seemed to be the invitation for Magneto to attack. A dozen flying robots appeared from behind him. Laser beams shot out from glowing robotic eyes, knocking me off my feet. One of the robots was about to attack me head on, but a laser from behind me shot at it. It was instantly destroyed.

"Thanks Scott." I said to the man running up behind me.

"No problem, just be careful. Magneto's dangerous." I just snorted in reply, that was obvious.

I watched Cyclops try to hit Magneto and his robots, sometimes he missed, but the biggest problem was that every time he hit one it would either go back into action or be replaced. I wanted to help, but I was scared that I wouldn't be able to use my powers. After all I didn't even know what my powers were.

Scott was getting exhausted. He couldn't fight Magneto on his own, that much was clear.

_Ok,_ I thought to myself, _you've done this before, just do…do whatever it is that you did before. _I stood up, legs shaking, and lifted my arms. Nothing happened. _So far, so good._

I thought about taking control over the robots, of making them smash into each other, or make them attack magneto. I thought of anything I could do to make them just stop. I moved my arms about while thinking these things. I only looked like an idiot.

One of the robots came after me again. Apparently all the waving around caught it's attention. That's when I felt it. The power coursed through my veins, centering on my hands. I lifted my right hand and the robot flew back, hitting another on its way.

Red laser beams stopped. Everyone and everything was looking at me. Scott seemed confused. The robots all flew toward me, some shooting out as they went, but a force field blocked the rays. I raised both my hands, sending the power toward the robots and forced them toward the ground. Hard.

Several explosions later the Danger room session ended and it became a regular metal room again.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked.

"Like, what did she do?" Kitty asked as she, Rogue, Kurt, and Bobby came over to us.

"Uh… I'm not entirely sure." I answered both their questions.

"Hey kid, The Professor wants to see you." Logan said, I assumed he was talking to me. So I left toward Prof. Xavier's office.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me Professor?" I asked nervously.<p>

"Ah, Darcy, I wanted to discuss your abilities." He replied, turning his wheelchair to face me. "It appears that you have some sort of omnipotence."

"Omnipotence?" I questioned.

"Yes, it means that-"

"I know what it means Professor. It means I'm all-powerful. I can do anything. Use any power." I couldn't believe it, it seemed impossible that I could have so much power. Scary too.

"However, I wouldn't exactly use that definition just yet. Your powers seem to still be developing and I believe it will take awhile before even you understand your powers." I think Xavier tried explaining to me that I'll have to work at my powers before they get anywhere near omnipotence, but the potential is there.

"Thanks for telling me Professor." I acknowledged before I left to ponder my abilities.

* * *

><p>The park was quiet. Not many people were there, which was odd considering it was still summer. I meandered through the park, thinking about what I knew about my powers.<p>

I could probably do anything. That was the most flabbergasting thing. Omnipotence was the power of God. But I'm not, and I don't want to pretend to be. I'll probably have to make some big decisions. Decisions I have no right to make. But I'll make them anyway. After all isn't that what they all say? With great powers comes great responsibility.

These powers are definitely going to be great.

I was confused. I didn't know if I felt happy because of my powers. I've always wished to be something greater than I was. To be strong and powerful. Selfish, I know, but that's what I wanted.

And now that I have power, am I ready? I feel like I should do something with them. I know the Professor and the other X-Men will help do just that. So why do I feel so scared? Like I'm messing with something I shouldn't and I'm afraid I'll get caught.

Of course there are other reasons I'm scared. I'm scared I'll lose an important fight. I'm scared that I won't know how to use my powers when I need them the most. These revelations are overwhelming. The professor will help me tackle the challenges one at a time, but…

I was taken out of my thoughts by someone jogging up to me. While thinking I had wandered onto the trail and subconsciously started jogging.

"Hey, are you new? Cause I've never seen you before, and I'm pretty sure I'd remember." The teen that came into sight was…intriguing.

His eyes reminded me of a frozen lake, set in the face of a marble statue. His sharp features and snow white hair made him resemble Magneto. This boy both terrified me and fascinated me at the same time.

"Yea, I am new." I confirmed his question.

"Well, are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see." There was a look of flirtatious joking in those blue eyes of his. The eyes I felt that were looking right through me. I couldn't help but laugh, that line was just a little funny and I really needed to loosen the tension I felt.

"Yeah, I'd know you'd laugh." His lips turned up in a smug smirk. Not that I was looking.

"Well, aren't you cocky, Pietro?" By the way his eyes widened I knew instantly that I had given myself away.

"How do you know my name? Are you an X-Geek too?" Pietro asked as he got a little too close for comfort. I had to gently push him away before I replied.

"Yes I am, but they never mentioned you. And don't call them that." I reprehended, defending my new friends.

"So what can you do anyhow?" He asked. "No, let me guess. Mind reader? No? Can you see the future? No, that's not it. Oh, I know you just know everything. You look like a know-it-all."

"Actually you're really close." I admitted. "I bet that I could do what you do, but better." I challenged him. It was probably stupid of me, considering I don't even know how to really use my powers. I felt like everything up to this point has been done by accident or luck, but a challenge would prove to me that I had some once of control.

"I seriously doubt that!" He scoffed. "But, catchmeifyoucan!" He spoke so quickly before he practically disappeared.

I started to run after him, where ever it was that he ran off to. But I was too slow. At least that's how it started out. Then I was soaring through the park, so quick I doubt people could see me. Pietro was just ahead of me, but I was determined to go faster.

"See ya later, Pietro!" I called as I matched his pace, right before speeding off so quick that even he couldn't see me at super speed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rogue, do you know Pietro?" I asked the goth as she entered our room.<p>

"That yellow bellied yahoo from the Brotherhood? We've met. Why you askin'?" She replied, sitting on the side of her bed to face me.

"I met him today at the park." I thought about the Brotherhood for moment. The names Avalanche, Quicksilver, Toad, Blob, and Mystique flashed through my mind. There was also an image of the Brotherhood Boarding house. "What was it like at the Brotherhood house?"

"Seriously, ya need to stop doin' that, it's kinda creepy." I blushed, realizing that I shouldn't know that much about Rogue.

"Sorry, but that time Kitty told me," I apologized. She looked a little annoyed, but I think this time it was because of Kitty. "Could you still answer the question though?"

"Sure. It was dirty and filled witha bunch of lyin', hormonal, teenage boys, who were lead by the biggest liar of 'em all." Obviously she didn't like them that much. "Now, Dinner should be ready." She got up to leave, but I still had one more question.

"Rogue wait," I reached for her covered shoulder. However she still freaked out.

"Don't touch me!" her eyes were wide, and I knew she didn't mean to scream at me. She was genuinely afraid of what a single touch could do.

"Sorry, but in my defense your shoulder is covered up."

"Right. Ma bad. It's just that it ain't safe to touch me. I thought you woulda known that. Sorry." She left the room. I completely forgot my question.

* * *

><p>P.S. please review<p> 


	3. High school never ends

**Chapter 3: High school never ends **

A week passed. The training sessions were vigorous. We did various exercises to work on team work, practice rescues, and individually work on our own abilities.

Everyone said I was getting better, but I didn't believe them. I still felt like I couldn't control my powers yet. Sure I could use them when I really needed them, but sometimes when I wanted to use them I couldn't figure out how to do it.

I tried to be friendly to all the other students. As an only child I'm not used to living with so many other people, but I'd like to think that I've made friends with everyone here. Kurt has been very friendly to me and although I'd admit that Kitty's voice can get a little annoying sometimes, she's a good friend too. Scott and I had developed somewhat of an understanding of each other since my first session in the danger room. Recently I've been training with Amara and Bobby. We're all a 'little' competitive, and Amara and I both have high expectations for ourselves. I've settled quite a few disputes between Ray and Roberto, and I soon I'll be taking skateboarding lessons from Spyke.

Rogue doesn't talk much. Now and then it's kind of nice, especially after hanging out with Kitty for an afternoon, but she's so distant from everyone. I keep chalking it up to her abilities, but it can't be that bad, could it? I guess I just don't understand her yet.

The institute is different than anywhere I've ever been before, but I feel connected to everyone here. I guess that makes sense, considering we're all mutants. I haven't seen Pietro since that day at the park, nor have I met any other members of the brotherhood. When I think of the connection we all share here at the institute I always think it's weird how we don't share one with the brotherhood too. Everyone here says that they're the bad guys; I guess it's hard to feel connected to people you see as enemies, but we're all still mutants, we need to stick together, don't we?

Today's the first day of school. My first day at Bayville High.

"So are you like, excited or what?" Kitty asked as we climbed into the backseat of Scott's car, Rogue right behind us.

"Well I say she's nervous. Kept me up all night with some kinda dream she was having." Rogue commented.

"Sorry, I was dreaming about my first day. Pietro kept chasing me down the halls, and none of you guys would help me." I told them.

"Sounds like a nightmare. Don't vorry, vee vill be zere to back you up. No Problem!" Kurt exclaimed, after rudely 'bamfing', as he once called it, between Scott and Jean in the front seat.

* * *

><p>I sat in my first class, well homeroom, looking toward the door for someone I knew. I waved toward Evan when he walked in, but he just walked straight to his friends in the back corner. One minute until the beginning of class; I was just a little nervous that I wouldn't know anyone else in this class when Pietro came strutting in.<p>

I smiled to him. Just because the rest of the X-men didn't like him didn't mean I wouldn't give him a chance. He sat down next to me, just as the teacher drew attention to the class. However I didn't have a clue what he was talking about because Pietro kept trying to talk to me

"So you go to this school?" I almost laughed at such a stupid question, but I just bit my lip instead. No need to draw attention to ourselves, right?

"Obviously. What other school would I go to?"

"Well, since you're a know-it-all and everything, I just thought you might have skipped all this and gone to college or something." His response both swelled my heart and my ego. My heart, because he managed to remember our conversation a week ago. My ego, because he remembered our conversation a week ago.

"If you'd remember correctly, I never said you were right, I just said you were close."

"But you even sound like a know-it-all!" he whispered excitedly. "So what exactly is your power?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I want you to guess, and I'll only tell you if you guess correctly."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I didn't respond to him, instead I looked straight at the teacher, who babbling on about something I didn't care enough to listen to, but I'd pretend I was. "Superspeed?" Pietro guessed, remembering how I beat him in that race, I continued to stare forward. "Teleportation? Mimicry? Mind control?"

It seemed he was upset with my silence and couldn't think of any more powers that I could have. Instead of continuing he turned away from me, arms crossed, reminding me of a pouting three-year-old. I turned away, so that I could giggle without offending him. My eyes caught sight of Evan glaring at me. That stopped my laughter; I whipped back into my place.

Looking at Pietro from my peripheral vision, I wondered what he could have done to warrant such hatred that Evan could look at me like that just because I was talking to him.

* * *

><p>"What was that!" Evan asked loudly after class, and after Pietro had ran away.<p>

"What was what?"

"You were flirting with _him_!"

"No, I was talking to him. And even if I was, why do you care?" I questioned, just a bit pissed.

"Because!" He exclaimed, as if 'because' was the answer to everything. Obviously it wasn't good enough, so he continued. " Pietro is a bad guy, and nothing good can ever come from even coming into contact with him."

"Maybe for you. But you guys have always been rivals, turning everything into a competition. Oh, yea I know about that, and don't you dare try to turn me into a competition too. I'm giving Pietro a chance to be my friend, regardless of what anyone says." Glaring at Evan, I turned away, stalking off towards my next class.

My intentions were innocent. I just wanted to be friendly to everyone, because I just know that one day people will know about mutants and when that happens we'll need all the friends we can get.

"Like hey, are you in this class too?" Kitty asked as I absentmindedly entered a class room.

"Uh… Yea, I am." I said, checking my schedule. Chemistry, room 315.

" Gnarly. Like seriously we should totally be lab partners, you know?" She said, grabbing a seat at an open station.

"Sure" I attentively sat next to her.

We started the first day learning the class syllabus then a short oral quiz so the teacher could assess how much we already knew. I was genuinely surprised when Kitty was able to answer several questions correctly. But of course the world made sense again when she stared disgustedly at the goo we were making just for fun.

* * *

><p>Kitty and I walked to our next class together. We shared English too, along with Amara, Tabitha, and to Kitty's inner delight, Lance. She wouldn't admit to me that she had a crush on bad boy Lance, but she was so obvious with the 'secretive' glances in his direction.<p>

"Hey!" Jubilee called from a seat in my world history class.

"Hey, Jubilee!" I called back taking a seat next to her.

"That really isn't a smart move. She's going to make you fail this class just by sitting next her." Bobby commented from behind us.

"Oh shut-up Bobby." Jubilee said, whacking him with a notebook. This begun a rather childish slap fight between the two.

"No fighting guys, it's all fun and games 'til someone gets hurt." Scott said, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Jubilee asked.

"I'm a teacher's assistant."

"He's a teacher's assistant" we said it at the same time. Everyone looked at me funny, and I just blushed. I guess it was kind of embarrassing how I couldn't even control it sometimes.

A few seconds later, right before the bell rang Pietro stepped into the class room. I wondered what he could possibly be doing between classes so that he'd have to use his powers just so he wouldn't be late. I wouldn't use my powers to find out though, that would be boring.

He didn't talk to me the entire period. In fact he sat on the opposite side of the room. I suppose it was for the best, with Scott glaring at him and all. Jubilee thought it was funny; she kept pointing it out and giggling. After a while I started giggling too. The teacher had to stop a few times to yell at Jubilee, but she only laughed harder.

* * *

><p>Ah, lunch time. The time of day where you take a break to eat fast, greasy, foods to live on for another two hours. The time of day were your social status is put to the test, hanging by a thin piece of string as you try to find a seat in the high school hierarchy.<p>

You might think that I wouldn't be thinking of such things, I mean I already have friends that I could sit with. But the X-Men's table looks so… full. Plus I didn't want sit around Evan right now. He was in my last class and kept bringing up Pietro as if he was a jealous boyfriend. It crossed the borderline of ridiculous.

I turned my head just in time see Pietro and the rest of the brotherhood walking around a corner. Pietro looked back to me; I guess he felt me staring at him. There was a questioning look in his eyes, almost like he was wondering why I was looking at him. I motioned to my lunch tray to silently ask if I could join. He smiled, and gestured with his head for me to come.

That was the best nonconversation I've ever had.

"Hey yo! Who's the dame?" Todd asked as I joined their little group.

"Guys this is Darcy powers. She's an X-Geek, but so far she's been pretty cool." Pietro said, although the only 'cool' thing I did was talk to him without a malice lining.

"An X-Geek? Why's she over here?" Fred asked before inhaling a lunch plate of meatball surprise.

"Yea, wouldn't you rather be with them?" Lance added, although when he said 'them' I think he meant 'Kitty'.

"Well their table looked a little crowded. And besides, I don't like how we're all separated. We should be friends, not enemies." I sat down on the ground and started eating what I think was a cheeseburger.

"Friends? With the X-Men? Do you got a screw loose or something? They don't want to be our friends and we don't want to be theirs." Toad said in between bites of flies.

"I want to be your friend." I stated persistently. "Is there any reason you don't want to be mine?"

"Yea, you're an X-Man, a goodie-two-shoe, a…a…" Toad tried to come up more, but he just couldn't.

"You don't know anything about me, and I don't know anything about you," Pietro snorted at this, "and we won't know anything unless we try. So let's start over. Hello My name's Darcy, who are you?"

"I'm Todd Tolanski, but you can call me toad." He shook the hand that I had offered. It was slimly, but I smiled anyway. Then I received a formal introduction to everyone else.

"So what's your power?" Lance questioned a few minutes later.

"I've been trying to figure that out since I met her. She won't tell me, I have to guess!" Pietro kind of exploded.

"Alright then, let's guess." Lance announced.

The rest of the period was spent with the brotherhood coming up with not too bright or incredibly creative, unusual or very common, super powers. It seemed like only Pietro and Lance were actually thinking of possible abilities I could have. They guessed things like time travel, super speed, animal mimicry, the ability to fly, the ability to freeze time , memory manipulation, and the power of persuasion. You know, powers that would actually help me win a race against Pietro. Todd and Fred tried guessing that I could belch out fire bombs, lift 10,000 times my own weight, melt things with my mind, spit out acid long distance, chew through anything, make food appear from thin air, and sing the star spangled banner through my nose.

* * *

><p>"Hey girlie-girl." Tabitha said as she sat down next to me on the bleachers. "Oh great, we got P.E. with the loserhood." She pointed over to where there were, indeed, all four members of the brotherhood.<p>

"I don't think they're that bad." I told her. Apparently she didn't see me with them at lunch.

"Oh good. So you're not like Scott and high strung about rules and shit? Personally they seem more my style." She confided.

"If they're more your style then why aren't you with them?"

"'Cause I don't feel like it."

The coach blew his whistle then and told us to find our lockers. A few minutes later, after Tabitha and I had found lockers semi close to each other, we walked back into the gym where we were given some free time.

"Looks like Pietro's showing off again." Tabitha pointed over to where Pietro was continually throwing hoops.

"That doesn't make much sense." I started, " He's got nothing to show off."

"Yeah! Now we're talkin' girlie-girl. You know, I'm really startin' to like you"

"Uh… thanks?" The next thing I knew I was engulfed in a silver flash and up against a wall.

"What do you mean I don't have anything to show off?" Pietro said, his eyes and voice heavy.

"Learn to take a joke. You can't use your powers every time you get upset, someone might actually notice."

"Please, I'm too fast, no one can see me."

"Don't be so cocky Pietro." I pushed him away.

"Man…" Tabitha started, " That boy seriously needs to remove whatever he's got jammed up his butt. Are you OK D?"

"Yeah, Tabby I'm fine." I smiled to show that I really was OK.

* * *

><p>"OMG, like why didn't you sit with us at lunch?" Kitty asked as I sat down in one of the theater seats for my last class: Drama.<p>

"Well your table looked...um... crowded." I said lamely.

"Like We coulda made room, duh. So next time you should totally sit with us." She insisted.

"Sure."

"Wait." Kitty stopped as if she had to think of something really hard. "Like if you weren't with us, then, like, who did you eat with?"

"She sat with us Kitty-cat" Lance said, taking a seat next to Kitty.

"Yeah, Looks like she's too cool for you x-Geeks." Pietro seemingly appeared out of no where, sitting next me.

"As if!"

"Hey, Yahoos, why don't ya beat it before I slap ya into submission." Rogue threatened. Lance and Pietro moved quickly to the back row as soon as Rogue started to remove her glove. "That's more like it." She said, taking Pietro's place."Ya know they're the bad guys right?"

"Like, yeah, their totally not good, you know?" Kitty eloquently explained.

"I just think that we should all stick together. You know, to keep a united front and all that." I told them.

"Why would we need that nonsense?" Rogue replied, giving dirty looks to the boys goofing off behind us.

"I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. And we're going to need that."

* * *

><p><em>p.s. please review :)<em>


End file.
